Teoria da imprevisibilidade
by Gih Bright
Summary: Existem pessoas que são naturalmente atraídas por fatos estranhos e imprevisíveis. Sasuke nunca pensou fazer parte desse grupo, até conhecer Naruto. Sasunaru. Itasai platônico.


**Resumo**: Existem pessoas que são naturalmente atraídas por fatos estranhos e imprevisíveis. Sasuke nunca pensou fazer parte desse grupo, até conhecer Naruto. Sasunaru.

**Beeeesha maluca feliz niver lol [insira aqui os comentários habituais de feliz aniversario do tipo "muita saúde..." os blábláblá de sempre], espero que tu goste dessa fic.**

**Eu sei: sou desprezível por ter que recorrer ao jogo das palavras para escrever e sei que sou muito ruim em comédia, mas eu me esforcei.**

**A fic é baseada nas palavras: **_algodão, elevador, cinema e saquê._** Nada a ver né? Pois é: eu sou maluca.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Teoria da imprevisibilidade.**

Imprevisibilidade.

Essa era uma característica que não pertencia a Uchihas, pelo menos, era o que eu pensava. Tudo em minha vida estava planejado muito antes do meu nascimento. Meus pais foram prometidos um para o outro quando ambos ainda eram crianças, desde essa época sabiam que teriam dois filhos homens (minha mãe até escolhera os nomes quando ainda era adolescente), e de fato, cá estamos Itachi e eu.

Era para eu ser um grande policial e casar-me com a filha dos Hyuugas, daí nós teríamos dois filhos e o ciclo continuaria.

Entretanto, e eis aí a grande questão, surgiu um imprevisto que me distanciou de toda esta vida fantasticamente calma e estável.

Uzumaki Naruto.

E com esse nome eu posso lembrar-me de cinco situações que resumidamente podem ser definidas com uma palavra: algodão, elevador, dentista, cinema e saquê. Não, nada faz sentido porque Uzumaki Naruto não é uma pessoa que faz sentido.

A primeira vez que eu vi Naruto, eu tinha oito anos e precisava comprar um pacote de algodão para minha mãe. Até aí nada excepcional, fui até a loja de conveniência perto de casa e foi quando eu vi aquele menino de cabelos dourados, algo extremamente raro aqui no Japão. Admito que fiquei atordoado por uns meros instantes, mas resolvi ignorar aquele atordoamento e entrei na loja, indo direto para a seção de utensílios, para meu alívio, só restava um pacote de algodão que seria o que eu levaria para casa.

Ledo engano meu.

Quando eu peguei o pacote de algodão, uma mão morena também o segurava. Encarei o menino de cabelos loiros (que também tinha fantásticos olhos azuis) e nos confrontamos em olhares aborrecidos. Até que ele puxou o pacote das minhas mãos com força, ao que eu puxei de volta. E ficamos puxando aquele pacote de algodão até que este se rasgasse e o menino loiro acidentalmente desmontasse completamente a pilha de potes de cremes para cabelo que caiu sobre nós.

"-Teme! Olha o que você fez!" -me disse aquele garoto estranho e desajeitado. Eu nunca ouvi uma voz tão irritante em minha vida.

"-Foi você quem fez isso, dobe!" -eu retruquei indignado. 'Aquilo não estava acontecendo comigo' eu repetia mentalmente como um mantra.

"Naruto!" - gritou o senhor do mercadinho parecendo estar muito irritado. E quem não estaria irritado se alguém estragasse uma pilha de quase dois metros de altura feita de creme de cabelo?

E antes que eu pudesse me dar conta da situação, eu estava ouvindo um sermão interminável sobre como não derrubar as coisas alheias e que meus pais deveriam bancar o prejuízo da loja. Logo a minha mãe e um homem de cabelos loiros foram chamados a loja, ambos se desculpando de mil maneiras. Minha mãe ficou tão aborrecida comigo que precisou contar o fato a meu pai, que passou do pálido habitual ao vermelho e por fim ao tom púrpura.

Foi a primeira vez que vi meu pai tão irritado. Como resultado, fiquei duas semanas sem sentar graças às cintadas que recebi por algo que eu sequer tinha feito.

Eu odiava o tal Naruto.

A segunda vez que me vi diante de Uzumaki Naruto foi mais cedo do que eu poderia esperar. Meu traseiro mal se recuperara das cintadas, quando uma nova família se mudou para o prédio onde eu morava, minha mãe ficou sabendo disso quando encontrou o novo vizinho na garagem do nosso prédio. Cada andar do nosso prédio é habitado por uma família, eu morava na cobertura. Sendo assim, minha mãe foi convidada pelo novo vizinho para tomar chá no andar debaixo. Assim que ela chegou em casa, com um sorriso de canto a canto em seus lábios (somente a minha mãe parecia autorizada a sorrir em casa, pois a regra número um de um Uchiha era não demonstrar emoções) ela anunciou que o vizinho tinha um filho da mesma idade que eu e que eu deveria me arrumar.

Desde o começo eu desgostei da ideia. Eu não era uma criança normal que gostava de ficar brincando de correr ou essas coisas, preferia pegar um livro e ler do que brincar. Mas eu também era (e ainda sou, na medida do possível) um bom filho e fui me arrumar como mamãe me pedira. Descemos um andar e fomos atendidos por um homem na casa dos trinta anos, seus cabelos dourados e espetados, bem como seus olhos muito azuis chamaram a minha atenção. Era como se eu já o conhecesse de algum lugar, mas eu realmente não me lembrava de onde.

Descobri que o nome do novo vizinho era Namikaze Minato, um homem calmo e muito educado. Eu pensei que se o filho de Namikaze-san fosse ao menos parecido com o pai, no quesito personalidade (que aparentava ser calma e serena), talvez eu fizesse o meu primeiro amigo.

Um erro crasso de minha parte.

Um garotinho loiro e de olhos azuis, com marcas nas bochechas surgiu atrás do sofá com um sorriso amplo, mas assim que me viu seus olhos ficaram duros. A aversão que ele tinha a mim era um sentimento recíproco que nos fez dizer quase ao mesmo tempo:

"-Teme."

"-Dobe."

O filho do senhor Namikaze era Naruto.

Mas apesar da tensão entre mim e Naruto ser quase palpável, nossos pais não viam ou ignoravam o fato. Eu olhei para minha mãe, em meus olhos um pedido para voltar para casa, mas minha própria mãe desferiu a facada:

"-Por que não leva o Naruto até o parquinho, Sasuke?"

Naquele momento eu soube que algo aconteceria, mas eu não poderia retrucar um pedido da minha mãe. Apenas encarei o outro menino, desafiando-o a me acompanhar. Porém o pai dele foi incisivo:

"-Vá com ele!"

"-Mas pai...!" -disse Naruto em um tom emburrado.

"-Quem é você e o que fez com meu filho?" -disse o senhor Namikaze com uma falsa expressão preocupada. -"O meu filho adoraria conhecer o parquinho!"

Naquela hora eu não sabia se ria da expressão desgostosa de Naruto ou me irritava com meu azar de guiá-lo até o parque. Eu quase suspirei pesadamente, mas lembrei-me que sou um Uchiha e Uchihas simplesmente são indiferentes a situações como aquela. Saímos do apartamento e fomos para o elevador. Mal as portas se fecharam e toda a atmosfera aparentemente calma entre nós se dissolveu.

"-Eu odeio você, teme!" me disse Naruto assim que a porta fechou.

Murmurei um monossílabo e apertei o botão do térreo, felizmente os botões do elevador não eram inacessíveis para crianças de oito anos. Alguns instantes se passaram e eu decidi ignorar a presença do meu novo vizinho. Eu arquitetei meu plano de deixá-lo sozinho no parquinho e depois voltar para minha casa para continuar a ler um livro interessantíssimo de mitologia grega.

Porém sempre que eu estava acompanhado por Naruto, algo estranho acontecia, uma força incomum de arruinar cada planejamento meu. E não foi diferente naquele momento.

Faltou luz no prédio e o elevador estancou.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro e para completar a desgraça, ainda estávamos passando de um andar para o outro. Não era para aquilo acontecer, não comigo. Não com um Uchiha! Porém antes que eu ficasse me martirizando, o garoto ao meu lado ficou inquieto. Anos mais tarde descobri que Naruto tinha pavor do escuro.

"-Essa não! Não vamos sair daqui! Eu fiquei preso com um teme zumbi! Ele vai comer o meu cérebro! Eu juro que não foi por querer o lance da pilha de creme para cabelo e eu não fiz por mal ao colocar figurinha com cola na cadeira do professor!"

Eu tentei tapar meus ouvidos para não escutar, mas não adiantou. Aquela voz irritantemente alta adentrava nos meus sensíveis ouvidos. Em minha mente um mantra forte: "Eu não devia ter saído de casa. Eu não devia..."

"-Eu confesso que também deixei a lixeira equilibrada na porta para que caísse na cabeça do Kakashi-sensei, mas, por favor, não me deixem aqui! Não com um garoto insuportavelmente chato, que parece um morto vivo!"

"-Cala a boca, dobe." eu disse baixo, mas em um tom decididamente irritado.

A situação já estava ruim e Naruto fazia questão de piorá-la com aquela interminável tagarelice. Naquele instante, Naruto me ignorou e, se é que é possível, aumentou ainda mais sua voz, berrando incessantemente. E eu perdi controle dos meus atos, me aproximei dele e mandei que calasse a boca, entretanto Naruto me empurrou, quase me fazendo desequilibrar.

E eu o soquei.

"-Teme!" -berrou Naruto e eu recebi um soco dele.

E ficamos nos agredindo fisicamente, mesmo no escuro. Entre socos, pontapés e muitas ofensas, não vimos quando o elevador voltou a se mover, mas paramos de brigar assim que as portas se abriram. E eu me horrorizei ao reconhecer um par de sapatos engraxados. Naquele momento eu entendi que para uma alternativa ruim, sempre poderia existir uma pior. Engoli um seco e reunindo uma coragem que eu sequer pensava ter, ergui meus olhos e vi o desapontamento do meu pai. Meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, o acompanhava e eu vi quando seus olhos negros foram tomados por um sentimento que beirava a piedade, se Uchihas sentissem piedade.

Soltei Naruto e encarei o chão. Todo o meu corpo doía, especialmente o estômago e o lado direito do meu rosto Eu definitivamente estava de um jeito lastimável, mas não o bastante para evitar mais dez cintadas e dois meses sem mesada.

E eu tive a confirmação que eu odiava Naruto.

Durante os próximos quatro anos, eu e Naruto sequer poderíamos nos ver sem que trocássemos ofensas até partirmos para a violência física. Naruto foi estudar na mesma escola que eu e pior: caímos na mesma turma. Descobri que o sobrenome dele era Uzumaki em homenagem a mãe dele, que morreu no parto. Ele era um idiota espalhafatoso, que vivia me provocando e, por mais que eu tentasse ignorá-lo, eu sinceramente não podia.

E então fizemos doze anos. Eu era o melhor aluno do nosso ano, enquanto Naruto era o baderneiro número um, colecionando detenções e notas baixas. Apesar das minhas notas excelentes e das medalhas no esporte, eu tinha minha quota de detenções por brigar na escola (oh! Por que será?).

Na minha escola tinha um grupo de veteranos que achavam serem melhores que muitos alunos novatos, não era difícil vê-los brigando com os mais novos ou mesmo roubando lanche. Eles nunca vieram puxar briga comigo, então eu sempre os ignorava. Nessa época a minha futura esposa estudava comigo, ela era uma garota calma e tímida chamada Hyuuga Hinata. Eu sinceramente não via nenhum atrativo nela, mesmo que os cabelos curtos e quase azulados, a pele clara e os olhos igualmente claros lhe dessem o título de garota mais bonita do nosso ano.

As aulas tinham terminado e eu já voltava para casa quando eu vi aquela gangue de trogloditas atacando um garoto, que por sua vez defendia minha futura esposa. A luta era terrivelmente injusta: três grandões contra um. Eu odiava lutas injustas, mas ainda assim eu não queria me meter na brilha alheia.

Porém quando vi quando vi um dos grandões segurar o garoto de cabelos loiros por trás para um segundo socá-lo no diafragma, algo simplesmente me irritou. Só havia uma pessoa de cabelos loiros naquela escola.

Naruto.

Algo simplesmente me subiu ao cérebro e no momento seguinte eu golpeava um dos grandões. Hinata gritou quando eu acertei um soco no líder do grupo, que até o momento só assistia a briga e ria pateticamente.

-Corre Hinata! -eu mandei e ela felizmente foi embora. -Levanta seu idiota!

Naruto que estava no chão apenas assistindo a cena abismado, ergueu-se e me ajudou a derrubar mais um dos idiotas. Não sei ao certo até quando brigamos, só sei que Naruto foi dar um soco no imbecil que me dava uma chave de fenda, mas para variar ele não acertou. Resultado: ele me deu um soco com toda sua força e eu desloquei meu maxilar.

Eu senti uma dor lancinante tomar conta do meu corpo e eu percebi que os psicólogos são péssimos mentirosos: a dor não era psicológica. O neandertal que ainda me prendia na chave de fendas ria descontroladamente.

"-Me desculpa Sasuke! Eu não..." -disse Naruto realmente sem jeito. Eu lancei meu olhar mais fatal para ele, enquanto o cara que me segurava ainda ria como um trasgo. -"Cala boca!"

Felizmente Naruto acertou o chute nas bolas do cara e ele me soltou. Mais que depressa, Naruto pegou nosso material e me ajudou a correr dali. Eu não sei aonde íamos, eu sequer escutava o falatório incessante de Naruto. Tudo o que me importava era dor cruciante que eu sentia e que eu provavelmente ficaria mais uns seis meses sem meu vídeo game. Naruto me fez entrar em um prédio branco, não muito longe de casa, pelo que eu me lembrava, era um consultório odontológico.

Naruto parecia conhecer todos ali, desde a secretária até a alguns pacientes que ali estavam. Era como estar ao lado de um político em ano de eleição e não posso mensurar a irritação que senti. Imagine estar com o maxilar deslocado e todos ao seu redor lhe encararem por isso e tudo porque a pessoa que o acompanha é demasiadamente popular. Logo fomos atendidos e uma mulher com os seios mais fartos que eu já tinha visto nos atendeu.

"-O que você quer pirralho?" -perguntou aquela mulher esquisita.

Estávamos em um consultório, então não seria permitido quaisquer tipos de bebida alcoólica, porém aquela mulher segurava uma garrafa de saquê já pela metade.

Eu previ o pior.

"-Vovó atende ele, por favor! É urgente!" disse Naruto para aquela mulher.

Eu desejei estar em minha cama acordando para ir para a escola. E pela primeira vez ponderei: Por que, raios, sempre que eu estava com Naruto algo estranho acontecia?

Eu voltei a olhar os cabelos platinados da mulher, que era surpreendentemente jovem, mas era a avó do dobe. Ela deixou a garrafa de saque na mesa e veio capengando em nossa direção, me fazendo engolir um seco. E eu só conseguia pensar: "Não vai dar certo. Não vai dar certo...". Não foi com delicadeza que ela pegou meu rosto e, sem aviso prévio, fez meu maxilar voltar ao lugar.

Eu gritei.

Tenho plena consciência do quão vergonhoso foi aquela cena, Naruto me encarou incrédulo antes de começar a rir de mim. Assim que recuperei minha dignidade de volta, eu agradeci a mulher, que mais tarde eu descobri se chamar Dr. Tsunade, e saí do consultório. Um moleque de uns oito anos me encarava com medo e quando foi sua vez de ser atendido, ele simplesmente saiu correndo porta afora.

Naruto e eu voltávamos para casa, mas não conversamos nada. Algo atípico dele, mas eu não me queixei. Era a primeira vez que estávamos em bons termos. Já estávamos no elevador, quase chegando no andar de Naruto quando ele me encarou, seus olhos azuis cintilando serenos para mim.

-"Por que foi me ajudar, Sasuke?" -ele perguntou calmamente. -"Foi por causa da Hinata-chan?"

Eu ponderei sobre a pergunta durante alguns segundos, mas a única coisa que conclui foi que eu não agi em prol de Hinata. Dei de ombros e coloquei as mãos nos meus bolsos e encarei Naruto.

-"Meu corpo apenas se moveu." -eu respondi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

Naruto abaixou sua cabeça, a franja loira lhe cobrindo os olhos, mas tal gesto não ocultou o sorriso meio trombadinha que brotou nos lábios dele. Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sem que eu pudesse evitar.

"-Obrigado por ter me ajudado hoje, teme." -ele disse com um sorriso maior ainda. Eu acenei de volta e fui para minha casa.

E eu descobri que ser amigo de Uzumaki Naruto não seria tão ruim.

Desde esse dia, Naruto e eu oficialmente nos tornamos amigos. Lembro que meu pai se engasgou com o sushi quando contei a novidade no jantar daquela noite, meu irmão deixou cair em seu colo o pedaço de atum cru que comeria e eu vi o sorriso de mamãe se congelar por um instante.

Mas eu não os culpava. No dia seguinte, Naruto me convidou para assistir um filme na casa dele, junto com um garoto estranho chamado Sai. Eu não vi problema em aceitar e então marcamos as seis horas. Naruto contou que ficava feliz por isso, pois assim seu castigo por "não contar mentiras" seria anulado.

Eu realmente preciso dizer que foi mais um engano meu?

O senhor Namikaze não conseguiu ocultar o espanto ao me ver parado no elevador perguntando por Naruto. Demorou quase um minuto inteiro para que ele me convidasse para entrar e foi quando Naruto surgiu. Nós iríamos para o quarto do dobe assistir algum filme de terror, com bastante cenas sangrentas quando o senhor Namikaze nos convidou para ir ao cinema, pedindo que eu chamasse meu irmão para ir também.

Eu imaginava que resposta negativa que Itachi daria, mas qual foi a minha surpresa quando meu irmão respondeu:

"-Estarei aí em cinco minutos."

Itachi era só três anos mais velho que eu, mas sempre ia trabalhar com o papai. Nos meus doze anos de vida, eu jamais vira meu irmão mais velho em um momento de descontração. Mesmo quando eu pedia para brincar com ele (isso aos oito anos) Itachi dizia que não podia e se desculpava dando um leve cutucão na minha testa. Como prometera, em cinco minutos ele estava no apartamento do Namikaze-san.

"-Ué? Você de novo Uchiha-sempai?" -uma voz enjoativa soou do quarto do Naruto e eu vi uma quase cópia minha parada.

Era um garoto mais branco do que eu, mas tinha um corte de cabelo parecidíssimo com o meu. Seu rosto não era expressivo e suas roupas eram duvidosas. Jeans preto colado ao corpo e uma camisa cinza chumbo de abotoar aberta até a metade.

"-Boa noite Namikaze-san, Naruto-kun e Sai-kun." -disse meu irmão com o timbre calmo, mas sem entrar em detalhes de como conhecia aquele garoto estranho.

Depois das apresentações, nós fomos ao cinema e Naruto me convenceu a assistir um filme de terror de quinta categoria, com atrizes siliconadas que provavelmente mostrariam seus seios fartos, antes de morrerem de forma sangrenta. Da mesma forma que haveriam personagens masculinos de intelecto duvidoso, que morreriam inutilmente de uma forma incrivelmente dolorosa e sádica.

Eu me espantava que até aquele momento nenhuma circunstância anormal ocorrera, exceto eu estar me divertido, o que era atípico, mas consideravelmente bom. Depois de comprarmos os ingressos e as pipocas, nos dirigimos a sala onde assistiríamos o filme. Tudo estava bem, Naruto ao meu lado era um excêntrico. Que outra pessoa iria rir quando alguém é enforcada com arame farpado a ponto da cabeça sair do corpo e rolar até cair de um precipício e cair na boca de um peixe?

Mortes escrotas a parte, um casal atrás de nossa fileira aproveitou o escuro do cinema para praticar atividades mais atrativas. Instantaneamente me senti desconfortável, mas enquanto o casal ficasse nos beijos, eu poderia assistir o filme tranquilamente. Depois de vários atos de burrice crônica dos personagens do filme, percebi que o filme estava prestes a terminar quando o vilão corria atrás da única garota com cérebro o bastante para estar viva.

E foi quando tudo começou a dar errado.

O casal atrás de nós chegou aos "finalmentes", ambos gemendo alto e atrapalhando o filme. Era constrangedor ter que escutar aquilo, mas não foi o pior. Naruto, com o susto de um gemido particularmente alto, deixou uma embalagem de balas de menta cair no chão e ele insistiu em pegar cada balinha que caiu, algumas caíram justamente na minha cadeira. Nada parecia mais constrangedor, porém eu me enganei.

Itachi, que estava sentado na fileira a nossa frente, resolveu investigar o que acontecia justamente naquela hora.

Agora imaginem a situação: Um homem está atrás de você gemendo loucamente, sendo que o infeliz tem uma voz ligeiramente parecida com a sua e tem uma cabeça loira próxima das suas partes quando alguém, e imagine que esse alguém seja seu irmão mais velho, olhe para trás justamente nesse momento. E para completar o embaraço, as luzes do cinema são acesas.

E eu quis matar Uzumaki Naruto naquele instante.

Felizmente, Itachi não contou nada daquilo aos nossos pais, mas ele mesmo conversou comigo sobre sexo e as mudanças do corpo.

Demorei quase um ano para me livrar do trauma daquela conversa de homem para homem. Mas não deixei de ir ao cinema com Naruto, Sai, o senhor Namikaze e meu irmão quando eles convidavam. Mesmo tendo que aturar as brincadeiras patéticas de Sai, que provavelmente tinha ereções ao me ver furioso, felizmente meu irmão domava aquele gênio perverso dele. 'Como' era uma questão que eu não queria saber e foi algo que ignorei até meus quinze anos.

Eu ainda era o melhor aluno do nosso ano, mas desde que viramos amigos, Naruto resolveu se dedicar mais aos estudos e vivíamos brigando para ver quem tirava as melhores notas. Várias garotas se declaravam para mim, mas eu jamais namorei nenhuma delas. Na verdade, eu as considerava pessoas excessivamente fúteis e elas simplesmente me irritavam. Eu ficava feliz por minha futura esposa ao menos não ser fútil, mas ela ainda não me despertava nenhum sentimento.

Talvez uma leve raiva quando descobri que ela era apaixonada por Naruto, mas ele parecia gostar de Sakura (uma garota particularmente irritante de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes) que por sua vez era apaixonada por mim. Brigas amorosas a parte, Naruto era meu melhor amigo e nós éramos quase inseparáveis.

Um dia nosso professor de literatura japonesa nos passou um trabalho, no qual deveríamos fazer uma pesquisa e apresentar. Esse trabalho valeria a nota do semestre, então Naruto e eu decidimos fazê-lo o mais rápido possível para evitar contratempos. Eu fiquei de estudar no apartamento de Naruto, mas como o trabalho era extenso, eu demoraria a voltar e talvez eu dormisse lá. Meus pais estariam em um baile da corporação e chegariam tarde. Daí Itachi disse que cuidaria da casa, mas chamaria um amigo para revisarem a matéria de biologia.

O senhor Namikaze fez nosso jantar e depois eu e Naruto fomos até seu quarto, onde ficamos até tarde cuidando dos pormenores do trabalho. Depois de adiantar boa parte do que deveríamos fazer, Naruto me convenceu a dormir lá, contudo, nenhuma roupa dele se ajustou ao meu corpo. Após vinte minutos, os quais Naruto apontava para mim dizendo "calça de pescador" enquanto eu elaborava formas cruéis e sádicas de como se matar melhores amigos idiotas.

O senhor Namikaze disse que até me emprestaria uma de suas roupas, mas as roupas dele eram largas demais e eu recusei o convite, resolvendo ir em casa rapidinho para pegar um pijama e uma escova de dentes. Naruto resolveu me acompanhar

Ate aquele momento nada estava estranho.

Pegamos o elevador, Naruto comentava algo leviano e eu só o escutava como sempre e fomos para minha casa. Bastou pisarmos dentro da minha casa para percebermos algo definitivamente anormal.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas e isso não era preocupante. A única iluminação, e ainda assim tênue, advinha do quarto do meu irmão, que estava com a porta aberta, fato que nunca, eu repito: **nunca** tinha acontecido.

Mas o que incomodava eram aqueles sussurros e os rangidos. Naruto e eu nos encaramos aturdidos, ambos com o mesmo pensamento: será que os bandidos prenderam Itachi para furtar a casa?

Eu peguei um dos guarda-chuvas e Naruto armou-se com um enfeite pesado da sala, caminhávamos lentamente em direção ao quarto do meu irmão. Porém quando chegamos perto demais da porta escutamos um gemido particularmente alto:

"-A-assim... Aaah..." o que mais assustou foi que aquela voz, apesar de enrouquecida, era extremamente familiar.

Engoli um seco e encarei Naruto, que parecia tão assombrado quanto eu. Me muni de coragem e encarei as frestas da porta, meus olhos se arregalaram com a imagem e, por muito pouco, consegui tapar a boca de Naruto e evitar o grito:

Meu irmão transava com o Sai.

Meus olhos ainda ardiam com aquela imagem de Itachi atrás de Sai, investindo seu corpo contra as nádegas do outro, suas mãos estimulando as partes de Sai. Eu realmente poderia passar o resto dos meus dias sem ter presenciado tal cena repulsiva.

Naruto me guiou até meu quarto onde, em silêncio, pegamos uma muda de roupas e minha escova de dentes. Saímos da minha casa e voltamos para o quarto de Naruto ainda extremamente silenciosos, a recente descoberta ainda em nossas mentes. Felizmente, o senhor Namikaze já estava deitado, caso contrário ele estranharia nosso comportamento. Eu ainda estava chocado com tudo aquilo e nem vi quando Naruto saiu do quarto e voltou trazendo uma garrafa de saquê.

Nós dois tragamos a garrafa inteira e ficamos tão bêbados que jogamos acusações, nos estapeamos até por fim declararmos que estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Tenho flashes de beijar Naruto e abraçá-lo, depois disso eu só me lembro do dia seguinte, no qual acordamos com o grito do senhor Namikaze ao nos ver pelados e dormindo em conchinha.

E eu quis me matar naquele dia.

O senhor Namikaze ficou chocado e fez café quente. Durante a manhã ele comentou que esperava que nós um dia namoraríamos, que a tensão sexual entre nós era quase palpável (e quando ele disse isso eu me engasguei com o pão), mas que preferia saber do nosso namoro de um jeito mais normal.

Naruto e eu bem que queríamos convencê-lo de que não estávamos juntos, que tudo fora efeito do álcool. Mas Namikaze-san apenas disse "Sei" de um jeito totalmente céptico e nos mandou para a escola. Durante uma semana, nem eu e nem Naruto quisemos ficar perto um do outro. Mas no fim nós percebemos que parecíamos crianças e resolvemos por um ponto final. Discutimos muito, mas o fato é que nem Naruto e nem eu nos arrependíamos daquilo, na verdade, nos sentíamos estúpidos por sequer lembrar da nossa primeira vez.

Daí fizemos de novo. E de novo. E queríamos nos enganar dizendo que era somente atração física.

Mas depois de três anos somente no que seria uma atração física, nós resolvemos contar aos meus pais.

Jamais vou me esquecer das expressões deles: Minha mãe desmaiou e meu pai, ele iria esmurrar a mim e a Itachi, mas antes disso ele teve um ataque cardíaco.

Ele ficou seis meses se recuperando do ataque cardíaco que tivera. Durante esse tempo ele se recusava terminantemente a nos ver, nossa mãe já tinha nos aceitado e tentava amenizar nosso lado. Meu pai parecia decidido a me fazer casar com Hinata, mas felizmente o primo dela a pediu em casamento e o caso deu-se por encerado.

Graças a minha homossexualidade, eu jamais seria aceito na corporação, mas isso não me incomodou. O que de fato me aborreceu foi ver o preconceito na maioria das pessoas tidas como "tradicionais". Eu me esforcei e consegui passar em primeiro lugar na faculdade federal no curso de direito. Me tornei advogado e fui trabalhar com meu irmão, que também é advogado, felizmente nosso escritório se tornou um dos mais requisitados do Japão e em tão pouco tempo.

Nada daquilo que planejaram para mim deu certo, mas olhando para o corpo nu de Naruto na nossa cama eu não consigo imaginar minha vida de outra forma.

Nem tudo o que planejamos dá certo, mas arrependido é o que não estou.

____XXX

**É um fim medíocre, eu sei. Mas foi feito de coração amora.**

**Espero que tenham gostando dessa fic incrivelmente idiota e provavelmente OOC, mas ok.**

**Por favor, me digam o que acharam da fic nos reviews, se você ler essa fic e não deixar um review seus dedos vão se apodrecer e os feriados incluindo os finais de semana desaparecerão! **


End file.
